


lofter考嫩娘！(开玩笑的

by siapaknhd



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siapaknhd/pseuds/siapaknhd
Summary: 有一说一 ao3发文好复杂
Relationships: 王瀚哲/江帆
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	lofter考嫩娘！(开玩笑的

江帆被王瀚哲给掼着按到床上的时候心里想的第一句话是，操，还是床舒服。刚刚他们两个在沙发上干的那两炮折腾的他腰都要断了，年纪小的那个还嬉皮笑脸地跟他说咱们换个地方继续。  
王瀚哲看着身下白净的人乖乖地趴伏在深色的床单上时心里忽然就感觉被撞了一下，这强烈的色彩反差给人的视觉刺激也激的王瀚哲身下一硬。江帆人本来就生的白，刚刚在沙发上折腾的时候王瀚哲在他身上又捏又亲，身上从上到下从前到后都被撒上了斑驳的痕迹。江帆在床上趴着休息了一会，听着后面没了动静，头略微转回去了点，余光瞟着身后的人说道：“干嘛，没力气了就滚下去歇着吧你。”  
“说什么呢，”王瀚哲跪在他身后伏下身来对着身下的人说，“刚刚被我操的神志不清的是你吧，姐——姐。”尾音轻轻地掉在江帆的耳朵旁边。  
听着这话江帆整个人身上的汗毛就竖起来了。虽然他有时候打游戏给自己id起一点女性的名字，但那也就是起着好玩，粉丝观众们在弹幕私信里允宝允宝的叫他也清楚只是善意的想恶心他跟开玩笑。可是昨晚他直播才说什么来着，恶心别人终将恶心自己。自己以前玩的那些人妖号的报应终于来了。  
“操你妈，叫谁姐姐呢？！”江帆不带眼镜的时候面相带着点凶，此时他眯着眼睛盯着贴在他身上的人。但是这场景落在王瀚哲的眼里那只有十成十的可爱，一副恼羞成怒但是操作不了的样子，真的太好玩了。“肯定是叫你啦，”他的恶作剧的心思又起了来，手也开始不老实地在他身上游移，带着薄茧的右手轻轻揉捏摩擦着身下的人挺立的乳头。“姐姐说什么胡话呢，你皮肤这么白，嘴唇生的又红，”手在刚刚的性事里被刺激的凸起的奶尖上又加重力气地捏了一下，“奶子这么大，不是女的是什么？”听完这话江帆羞的耳朵都充血了，脸埋在双臂里想假装没听到，但是那一句姐姐总挠的他耳朵发痒。要不是刚刚被他折腾的力气现在确实有点不行了，他绝对翻身起来手撕了王瀚哲这张嘴。以前在床上的时候怎么没发现这男的这么会说这种荤话？平常最多也就是喊几句哥哥，他也就笑骂了几句也就算了。可刚刚这两声姐姐掉在他脑子里却总给他一种他真的是个在床上躺着穴口大张等着被王瀚哲操的女人一样。

江帆现在一副任人鱼肉的样子瘫在床上装死，王瀚哲的两根手指伸进刚刚已经做的温热黏挤的甬道里时身下的人也只不过是略微拱起了线条圆滑的蝴蝶骨以表示还有点反应。“姐姐害羞啦？”江帆懒得理他，只嘟囔地回了一句我待会就撕了你这张嘴。又塞了一根手指进去，“那姐姐待会也得有力气呀，刚刚在客厅沙发上被我干的说不要了的不也是你吗？”手指在肉壁里又往前顶了一下，似乎是蹭到敏感带，身下的人似乎瑟缩了一下。刚刚才干过了两轮，也无所谓前期的准备工作了，身体早就适应好了，现在只不过是刚刚那两场性事的继续。王瀚哲跪在他身后，骨节分明的双手扶着江帆的腰，早已勃起的性器在柔软熟粉的穴口磨蹭了两下，复地似乎又想起来了一件事，漫不经心地说：“对了，刚刚那两轮套用完了，我直接插了啊。”  
这话惊地江帆回过头伸出手来往后抓，王瀚哲身子往前一探，一把手伸出来扣上了他的手。“操你妈，不准射里面！”现在两个人是箭在弦上不得不发，虽然知道这一轮的无套抽插的活塞运动肯定是停不下来了，但是好歹也要意思意思制止一下可能不好的后果。王瀚哲抬高了些身下的人的臀部，扶着勃起的物事时轻时重地戳着黏腻松软的入口，前端都埋进去了半颗，又给慢慢地拔了出来。如此反复了几次之后，江帆被撩拨地左手捏紧了身下的床单，右手现在还被王瀚哲给捏在他手里不知道什么时候能被放出来。就在他习惯了身后的人不紧不慢的节奏之后，被突如其来的深入动作给惊的差点叫了出来，最后还是被按在了嗓子里。这举动自然也落在王瀚哲的眼里，他抽插的动作也没停，嘴上也开始了，“叫嘛，姐姐，我想听。”  
他当然不可能像那些在设计廉价的小网站上色情文章里写的那样放开了嗯嗯啊啊地叫，但是男孩的动作确实刺激地他有些想要发出声音，于是那些表达着情欲跟渴望的声音只能咽吞在嗓子里含混不清地传达出来。没了那层薄的近乎可以不记的橡胶套的阻隔，那性物的形状被后面的肉穴感受的更直接明显了，江帆趴在床上有些难耐地扭着腰，不知是想逃离开还是想更贴合。  
王瀚哲在后面捏着江帆明显有了锻炼成果的腰侧，肌肉的程度恰到好处，着实是让人有些爱不释手。充分享受过了腰部的手感之后，进攻的地区转移到了臀部。这倒真的不能怪王瀚哲一时兴起今天在性事进行过程中叫他姐姐，江帆的身材特征真的很像女性。小时候因为吃食的原因，胸部雌化的很是有些厉害，长大后虽然没有继续生长的趋势但是也没能恢复成正常男性应有的标准。以前他们两个做爱的时候王瀚哲也是老喜欢玩弄他的胸部，江帆有时候也觉得挺无语，说你舔再多遍他也不会产母乳的啊。话是这么说，但是这也不妨碍他在床上拿语言调戏他。王瀚哲松开了之前握着江帆的手，双手捏着身下的人白净的臀瓣，开始发狠地在穴内抽送了起来。  
江帆被王瀚哲这一连串的没轻没重的攻势给击的败下阵来，他双手撑起了他的上半身，之前趴在床上的时候乳尖也蹭的他发痒，腰部发力承受着身后男人没有规则时深时浅的抽插。甬道内的温度随着肉棒跟肠壁之间不断的碰撞摩擦开始升高了，之前抹上来的润滑剂混着不明的泡沫跟液体泥泞成一片在两人交合的地方，再多的就顺着江帆的两条白嫩的大腿缓缓地流了下来。  
江帆整个人在床上被顶着直往前蹭，王瀚哲时不时拉着他的腰又把人给抓了回来。江帆的身下的性器也是早已硬挺了，前端的马眼冒着粘稠的液体，随着王瀚哲没有章法的抽插的动作，时不时溅射在身下的床单上。  
上过那么多次的床，他们两个人的身体相性已经很完美了，对方的高潮点在哪里双方是知道的一清二楚。可是这一次王瀚哲仿佛就是故意在调戏他，前端时不时能戳到那个敏感点，却始终不来个痛快，像是在坐过山车的时候始终离最高点还差一点的地方就又被抛了下来。  
“姐姐想高潮吗？”王瀚哲轻轻地笑到，他恶作剧的念头在这种时候总是这么明显。江帆转过头来气喘吁吁地盯着他，脸上却是一点凶恶的相都没有，眼里含着的发情的春意比屋里的暖气更甚。男孩只笑，又随意地在穴内插了几下，肉壁迎着上来，又被攻击着退了开去。“姐姐，你别这么瞪我，你知不知道你这个表情真的很欠操哎。”江帆被气的没话讲，只得又把头埋着做鸵鸟，浑身白净的近乎反光的皮肤上已经泛起代表欲望的淡粉色的他似乎此时说什么都无力。王瀚哲全抽出埋在身体里的肉棒，又一口气地冲进了还在收缩着的穴内。江帆被男人的动作给惊到叫出了声，仿佛身后的人完全不知道怜香惜玉几个字怎么写，硬挺的性器直抵到底，不做停留地又再次完全拔出来，冲进去。目的仿佛只有一个，就是劈开身下人的这具身子。  
他们两个的性爱节奏一向都是慢的，被这么没章法的动作一折腾，江帆有点溃不成军了。“慢点……！”不知道江帆带着哭腔喊出来的话身后的人听见了没有，王瀚哲动作的力度之大仿佛真的要给他在体内凿出个子宫来，再狠狠地把子宫口给戳开，再把精液给一口气灌进去让他怀孕。“等……”他的左手勉强支撑着自己身体不完全倒在床上，右手胡乱的在身后的床单上抓着，大张的双腿忍不住地打颤，股间混合成分不明的液体时不时滴落在身下的床单上，人却又被男孩的动作给钉死在了那里。后入的体位他看不见进攻者的表情，只能感受到抓着他的身体的双手的力度也慢慢地变大了。力度过大的动作狠狠地刺激着江帆的敏感点，又被来了这么几十次的摩擦之后，他浑身颤抖地终于冲上了快感的顶峰，前端的性器也终于被操到了高潮，浊白色的精液也射在了深色的床单上。  
王瀚哲抓着身下已经高潮的身体，猛然开始加速，在体内狠狠捣鼓了几十下，在即将射精的时候，又低下头来轻吻了早已烧的热红的耳朵尖，伏在了江帆耳边轻轻说道，“我要射了，姐姐怀上我的孩子吧。”很明显能感觉到刚刚高潮过的甬道又倏地痉挛了几波，大股的精液就这样喷进了身下人的蜜穴里。射精结束之后王瀚哲却并没有撤出去，在刚刚的性爱活动里被撞的大脑仿佛都要散架的江帆侧躺在床上迷迷糊糊中想，完了，无套中出还射这么多，不会真的要怀上他的孩子了吧。

王瀚哲吹的头发半干的时候穿了件在江帆的直播间出现频率极高的白色棉袄坐在电脑前，轻车熟路地点开了电脑上的网站主页，打开了开始直播的按钮。面对弹幕里咦boy阿允去哪啦的疑问，他甩甩头发，只说，累了，睡觉呢。


End file.
